wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Don Kichot z La Manchy/K3/07
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy O zdobyciu szyszaka Mambryna. Gdy Don Kichot ze swoim giermkiem rozmawiali w ten sposób, napadł ich drobny deszczyk, przed którym Sancho radził schronić się do młynów. Lecz Don Kichot, dowiedziawszy się niedawno, że młyny są tylko młynami, taki do nich wstręt powziął, że za nic w świecie wejść do nich nie chciał. Puścili się więc dalej drogą na prawo i postępując nią czas jakiś, dostrzegli w oddaleniu jeźdźca, mającego na głowie jakiś przedmiot świetnego jak złoto blasku. Zaledwie rycerz spostrzegł to, gdy zwracając się do Sancha, rzekł: — Przyjacielu Sancho, czy wiesz, że nie ma nic prawdziwszego nad przysłowia, są to maksymy zdobyte doświadczeniem, a nade wszystko to, które twierdzi, diabeł nie zawsze towarzyszy biednemu, mówię to dlatego, że jakkolwiek przeszłej nocy byliśmy zwiedzeni przez łoskot tych przeklętych młynów i przygoda, której szukamy, zniknęła wtedy, to obecnie, istotna, a która wielką chwała okryć nas może. Jeżeli ominę tę sposobność, moja tylko będzie w tym wina; nie ma tu już bowiem ani łoskotu, który mnie łudził, ani ciemności, którą oskarżałem. Jednym słowem, Sancho, wedle słusznych pozorów, mamy przed sobą tego, który nosi wyborną przyłbicę Mambryna, dąży on prosto ku nam, a ty pamiętasz zapewne, jaką uczyniłem przysięgę. — Panie — odparł Sancho — strzeżcie się, bardzo proszę, i baczcie na to, co mówicie i co uczynić zamierzacie, bardzo się boję, abyśmy tu nie spotkali nowych jakich młynów, które do reszty nam zemleć mogą rozsądek, a może i boki w przydatku. — Idź do diabła z twoimi młynami — przerwał Don Kichot — jakiż stosunek mogą mieć one z tą przyłbicą? — Tego ja nie wiem — odpowie Sancho — lecz, na moją duszę, jeśliby mi wolno było wynurzyć moje zdanie, pokazałbym wiele dowodów, że wasza wielmożność myli się w tym razie. — I jakże śmiesz myśleć, że ja mylę się, ty nędzny niedowiarku, co wątpisz o wszystkim — zawołał nasz bohater — czyliż nie widzisz tego rycerza, co na siwo-jabłkowitym koniu prosto ku nam zmierza? czy nie postrzegasz złotego hełmu na jego głowie? — To, co ja widzę i postrzegam — odpowie giermek — zupełnie niepodobne do waszego opisu, ten rycerz, według mnie, jest po prostu jakimś człowiekiem jadącym na szarym ośle i ma na głowie coś błyszczącego. — Otóż dowiedz się — rzecze Don Kichot — że to coś błyszczące, jest to hełm Mambryna, oddal się o kilka kroków i pozostaw mnie samego; zobaczysz, że nie tracąc czasu na próżnej gadaninie, zakończę tę rzecz w jednej chwili i stanę się panem kosztownego szyszaka, który posiadać tak gorąco pragnąłem. — Oddalić się — rzecze Sancho — to mogę bardzo łatwo, ale raz jeszcze ostrzegam was, daj Boże, aby to nie były owe młyny. — Powiedziałem ci już raz, mój bracie, że nie chcę słyszeć więcej o młynach; klnę się na szatana, że jeśli raz jeszcze poważysz się wspomnieć o nich, tak ci duszę zmielę w ciele, że popamiętasz na wieki. Sancho zamilkł jak kamień, nie chciał bowiem kusić rycerza, aby dopełnił tak wyraźnie uczynionej przysięgi. Dowiedzmy się wreszcie, co to był za szyszak, koń i rycerz, które Don Kichot widział. Były w okolicy owej dwie wioski, z których jedna mniejsza nie posiadała własnego cyrulika, dlatego cyrulik z większej wioski, który znał się nieco i na chirurgii także, służył dwom wioskom zarówno. Zdarzyło się właśnie, że w małej wiosce potrzeba było puścić krew choremu człowiekowi i ogolić brody dwom zdrowym; tak więc cyrulik wybrał się w drogę, a zaskoczony deszczem, dla ochronienia, acz dość lichego kapelusza, włożył miednicę na głowę; ponieważ zaś miednica była miedziana i nowiuteńka, błyszczała przeto na milę wokoło. Cyrulik, jak to słusznie zauważał Sancho, jechał na pięknym, szarym osiołku. Dla Don Kichota był to jednak rycerz na siwo-jabłkowitym koniu i w złocistym szyszaku, ponieważ on zastosowywał rzeczy najprostsze do szalonych urojeń ksiąg swoich. Jakoż widząc, że mniemany rycerz zbliża się już, podskoczył ku niemu rozpuszczonym biegiem i z podniesioną włócznią, postanowiwszy przebić go na wylot. — Broń się, nędzniku — zawołał, doścignąwszy balwierza — albo mi oddaj zdobycz, która mi się słusznie należy! Cyrulik, na którego niespodziewanie jakieś niby widmo napadło bez żadnego powodu, chcąc uchronić się ciosu włóczni Don Kichota, zsunął się z osła na ziemię, a stąd podniósłszy się skwapliwie, uciekł z szybkością jelenia, zostawiając na polu walki osła i miedniczkę. Don Kichot, widząc pozostałą miednicę, nie żądał niczego już więcej i zwracając się do swego giermka: — Patrz, przyjacielu — zawołał. — Poganin ma rozum, uczynił tak jak bóbr, który chroniąc się przed łowcami, ucina sam sobie ogon, by im zostawić przedmiot, dla którego wartości schwytać i zabić go pragną, podnieś te przyłbicę, giermku! — Na moją duszę — rzecze Sancho, przypatrując się mniemanemu szyszakowi — miedniczka wcale niezła, na niepotrzebnego warta talarka. Podał miednicę swemu panu, który ją natychmiast włożył na głowę, lecz nie mogąc nasadzić jej dokładnie, zawołał: — Do pioruna! — ten przeklęty poganin, do którego ten szyszak należał, miał głowę ogromną, ale co gorsza, spostrzegam z boleścią, że brakuje połowy hełmu. Sancho, nie mogąc wstrzymać się od śmiechu, że miednicę golibrody nazywano szyszakiem, byłby parsknął od dawna, gdyby na karku nie czuł dotąd szczątków gniewu rycerza. — Z czego śmiejesz się, Sancho? — zapyta nasz bohater. — Śmieję się — odpowie Sancho — z ogromnej głowy, jaką musi mieć właściciel tego szyszaka, który do miednicy golibrody podobny jest jak kropla do kropli wody. — A wieszże ty, co ja myślę — rzecze dalej Don Kichot — oto, że ten nieporównany szyszak przypadkiem wpadł w ręce takiemu, który nie poznawszy jego prawdziwej wartości, przez niewiadomość stopił połowę hełmu, by osiągnąć korzyść z czystego złota, z pozostałej zaś połowy uczynił to, co, jak powiadasz, zupełnie podobne jest do miednicy golibrody, lecz niechaj co chce będzie, dla mnie, który znam prawdziwą wartość tej zbroi, obojętną jest taka przemiana. W pierwszej lepszej kuźni każę naprawić szyszak i sądzę, że wtedy nie będzie ustępował w niczym owemu, który ukuł Wulkan''Wulkan'' — w mit. rzym. odpowiednik Hefajstosa z mit. gr., boga ognia, kowali i złotników; kuźnia Hefajstosa miała się znajdować we wnętrzu wulkanu Etna. dla bożka wojny''bożek wojny'' — w mit. gr. Ares, którego odpowiednikiem w mit. rzym. jest Mars., a tymczasem będę go i tak nosił, zawszeć to lepsze niż nic, bo w każdym przypadku zasłoni przynajmniej od pocisków kamieni. — Zapewne — rzecze Sancho — byleby nie rzucano kamieni z procy, jak podczas owej z dwoma wojskami potyczki, w której tak straszliwie opatrzono panu szczęki i stłuczono, Bogu dzięki, słoik z poświęconym napojem, od którego zaledwie mi wnętrzności nie pękły. — Mało dbam o stratę słoika — odeprze Don Kichot — znam bowiem sposób przyrządzenia tego balsamu. — Znam ci i ja go — pomruknął Sancho — ale jeślibym wiedział, że przyjdzie mi robić go kiedykolwiek, a nade wszystko skosztować choć odrobinę, to wolałbym pęknąć na dwoje w tej chwili. Nie myślę też, ażebym kiedykolwiek znalazł się w potrzebie użycia tego balsamu, użyję pomocy wszystkich pięciu zmysłów, które mi dała natura, aby się ustrzec od sposobności nawet obmywania ran; zadawać ich też nie myślę. Co do owego podrzucania, to może przytrafić mi się powtórnie, za podobne zdarzenia ręczyć niepodobna i gdybym kiedykolwiek znalazł się w tym samym położeniu, nie miałbym innego środka, jak znów ścisnąć zęby, stulić łopatki i zamknąwszy oczy, pozwolić rzucać sobą do woli. — Niedobry z ciebie chrześcianin, Sancho — rzecze Don Kichot — bo nie zapominasz urazy. Dowiedz się, że wspaniałe serca nie zajmują się tak drobnymi sprawami, zresztą, czyliż skaleczono ci nogę, złamano żebro lub głowę rozbito? nie, wszak prawda? i na koniec cała ta rzecz była prostym żarcikiem tylko, bo gdybym innego był przekonania, to wierzaj mi, że byłbym się wrócił i krwawszą wywarłbym zemstę, niż Grecy na Troi za Heleny porwanie, która przecież — dodał z głębokim westchnieniem — nie miałaby tyle chwały z urody swojej, gdyby dziś istniała, lub gdyby moja Dulcynea za jej czasów żyła. — Więc dobrze — odpowie Sancho — niech rzecz ta pozostanie żartem, zgadzam się na to, tym więcej, że nie widzę sposobu pomszczenia się; jednakże, żart czy prawda, popamiętam je długo, ale zostawmy to na później, teraz chciałbym dowiedzieć się od pana, jeśli łaska, co uczynimy z tym siwo-jabłkowitym rumakiem, który tak dziwne ma do osła podobieństwo, jak wasz przesławny szyszak do miednicy; miarkując z wolnej ucieczki powalonego przez waszą dzidę jeźdźca, wznoszę, że ten nie wróci już tutaj, szkoda by zostawić tak na bożej woli biedne zwierzątko, tym bardziej, że siwoszek wcale niezgorszy. — Nie przywykłem — odrzecze Don Kichot — zabierać łupów zwyciężonym i nie jest też godnym rycerza pieszo puścić zwyciężonego przeciwnika, chyba w razie, jeżeli zwycięzca utraci swojego konia w potyczce, wtedy może wziąć konia przeciwnikowi jako prawą zdobycz w równej walce; tak więc, Sancho, rozkazuję ci zostawić tu tego konia lub osła, jak go zowiesz, właściciel nie omieszka powrócić poń, skoro się tylko stąd oddalimy. — A ja w najlepszej wierze chciałem już to bydlątko powieść za sobą lub przynajmniej wymieniać za mojego osła, który nie zdaje mi się być dogodnym; do kata, wielmożny panie! jednakże te prawa i ustawy rycerskie są zbyt surowe, jeżeli nie dozwalają nawet osła za osła zamienić, ciekawy też jestem, czy dozwolono jest przynajmniej zamienić siodło. — Nie jestem tego zupełnie pewny — odrzekł Don Kichot — i zanim oświecę się w tej wątpliwości, pozwalam ci zamienić się na rzędy, jeżeli wszakże zamiana koniecznie ci jest potrzebna. — Najpotrzebniejsza w świecie — zawołał Sancho i, upoważniony zezwoleniem rycerza, zdjął siodło z osła cyrulika i na swego je włożył, a było piękniejsze i lepsze w dwójnasób. Uczyniwszy to, zjedli śniadanie ze szczątków wczorajszej wieczerzy i napili się wody z rzeczki płynącej od foluszowych''foluszowy'' — przym. od słowa: folusz, oznaczającego maszynę do obróbki sukna przez powierzchniowe spilśnianie i zagęszczanie struktury tkanin przeznaczonych na płaszcze itp.; folusz to także budynek, w którym mieści się taka maszyna. młynów, Don Kichot jednakże nie spojrzał ani razu w tamtą stronę, tak dalece gniew go był zawziętym za ów zawód sromotny. Po lekkim posiłku, na sposób prawdziwie błędnych rycerzy puścili się w drogę bez żadnego kierunku, zdając się na wolę Rosynanta, za którym ochoczo postępował osiołek Sanchy. Nieznacznie znaleźli się na wielkim gościńcu, którym puścili się bez celu, szukając przygód. Podczas powolnego pochodu Sancho odezwał się do rycerza: — Chcę was prosić, dostojny panie, o pozwolenie rozmawiania do was przez chwilę; od czasu, jak mi zabroniono wolnego użytku języka, usiadło mi na samym jego końcu kilka bardzo dobrych uwag, z których jedną osobliwie koniecznie pragnę wypowiedzieć. — Mów więc, Sancho — rzecze Don Kichot — lecz mów krótko, długie gadaniny okropnie są nudne. — Powiem więc panu, że zważywszy dobrze życie, jakie prowadzimy, przekonałem się, że szukanie przygód po lasach i gościńcach nie przynosi wielkiego zysku, bo tu i najsławniejszy czyn, dokonany przez rycerza, nie rozgłosi się po świecie i przez nikogo podziwianym nie jest, tu wszystkie przedsięwzięcia rycerskie i walki idą na marne, bo nie przynoszą ani sławy, ani zysku, dlatego zdaje mi się najlepszą rzeczą, jeżeli to wszakże wasze potwierdzenie zyska, abyśmy udali się w służbę do jakiego cesarza lub księcia, którzy by prowadzili wojnę z sąsiadami, tam wasza waleczność i znajomość sztuki rycerskiej oceniona należycie będzie, a wtedy pan i ja wynagrodzeni zostaniemy stosownie do wartości i godności osobistej, a nie zbraknie też pewnie na ludziach, którzy czyny wasze dzieciom waszych dzieci przekażą. Nie mówię, ani myślę tu o sobie, bo wiem, że nas wedle przysłowia jednym łokciem niepodobna mierzyć, a i to pojmuję, że ślimakowi nie należy wyłazić ze swojej skorupki, chociaż wierzę, że gdyby było we zwyczaju opisywać również czyny błędnych giermków, tak dobrze można by opisać moje, jak i każdego z moich poprzedników. — Jest to, jak na ciebie, wcale dobrze powiedziane — rzecze Don Kichot — lecz nim dojdziemy do tego kresu, trzeba przebiegać świat, szukając przygód i dając dowody męstwa, ażeby wielkie czyny rycerza rozniosły wpierw imię jego po całej ziemi, iżby, skoro przybędzie do jakiego potężnego monarchy, już go tam sława poprzedziła, aby skoro tylko przybędzie, małe dzieci, zebrawszy się tłumnie, krzyczały, biegnąc za nim: Oto jest Rycerz Słońca albo węża, albo jakiego innego godła, pod którym sławne dokonywał czyny; ten to jest! zawołają, który zwyciężył w osobliwszej walce olbrzyma Brokambruna niespożytego; ten to sam, który zdjął z wielkiego mameluka perskiego straszliwe zaczarowanie, w jakim tenże przez dziewięćset lat pozostawał. Na taki hałas, na okrzyk pochwalny całego ludu, król ukazuje się w oknach swego pałacu, a rozpoznawszy rycerza po zbroi lub po dewizie, którą na tarczy nosi, rozkazuje natychmiast panom dworskim, aby spieszyli przyjąć ów kwiat rycerstwa. Dwór spieszy wykonać rozkaz, a sam król nawet zstępuje do połowy schodów na przyjęcie rycerza, wita go, całując w policzki i wiedzie prosto w komnaty królowej małżonki, przy której właśnie znajduje się jej córka infantka, która musi być najdoskonalszą pięknością świata całego. Ale cóż stąd wynika? Oto infantka i rycerz od pierwszego na siebie spojrzenia uwielbiają się wzajemnie, a jako istoty wpół boskiej natury, nie zdając sobie sprawy z uczucia, goreją wzajemną ku sobie miłością, niepokoją się, jakim by sposobem odkryli sobie zobopólne cierpienia. Następnie, jak to łatwo sobie wyobrażasz, prowadzą rycerza do najbogatszych komnat pałacu, w najkosztowniejsze sprzęty skarbu przystrojonych, tu zdjąwszy zeń zbroję, zarzucają mu pyszny szkarłatny płaszcz na ramiona, bogato haftowany dokoła i jeżeli bohater pięknym był w zbroi, jakże powabnie wydawać się musi w kosztownym dworskim stroju. Skoro noc nadchodzi, rycerz wieczerza przy jednym stole z całą królewską rodziną, a podczas uczty spogląda ustawicznie na królewnę, ale tak zręcznie, że nikt nie spostrzega tego, ona zaś ze swej strony ukradkiem mierzy go oczyma, ale tajemnie, gdyż, jak to już mówiłem, ma to być istota doskonałej skromności. Po kolacji z powszechnym zadziwieniem wejdzie mały szpetny karzeł, za nim piękna kobieta, prowadzona przez dwóch olbrzymów, i przynoszą rzecz jakąś straszliwie tajemniczą, utworzoną przez jakiegoś starożytnego mędrca, a kto by tę rzecz odgadł, uznanym zostanie za najpierwszego rycerza w świecie. Król zażąda, aby cały dwór jego tentował los, ale choćby stokroć liczniejsi byli dworzanie, nie podołają tajemniczej sprawie; jeden tylko nowo przybyły ów rycerz dokonywa pomyślnie wszystko; to nową okrywa go sławą, a królewna cieszy się z tego i dumna jest, że tak szlachetnie i godnie umieściła uczucia swoje, ale co najważniejsza, przyjacielu Sancho, to, że ów król prowadzi wojnę z jednym z sąsiadów swoich, równie jak on potężnym; rycerz przeto, przepędziwszy czas jakiś na dworze króla, prosi go o pozwolenie służenia pod jego chorągwią; król zezwala z ochotą, a rycerz dla okazania swojej galanterii, z wdziękiem całuje jego rękę. Tej samej nocy jeszcze żegna się z królewną przez okno okratowane jej pokoju, dokąd już kilkakrotnie był wprowadzony przez przyjaciółkę infantki i powiernicę ich miłości. Tam on wzdycha, ona mdleje, powiernica skrapia wodą twarz kochanki, i pełna jest niepokoju, że dzień już okazywać się zaczyna, bo nie chce, by na honorze jej pani najmniejsza ciążyła plama. Wreszcie królewna przychodzi do siebie i przez kraty podaje rycerzowi swoje białe dłonie, który całując je po milion razy, oblewa łzami rzewnymi. Umawiają się następnie, jakim sposobem uwiadamiać się będą wzajemnie o swoim losie. Księżniczka błaga rycerza, aby powracał jak najrychlej, co tenże uroczyście przysięga uczynić, raz jeszcze całuje jej ręce i tak dalece rozczula się przy pożegnaniu, że ledwie, ledwie nie umiera z żalu. Rycerz, powróciwszy do swojej komnaty, rzuca się na łoże, na którym na próżno szuka spoczynku; stojąc jak posąg, oczekuje pierwszych słońca promieni, ażeby pójść pożegnać się z królem i królową, co uczyniwszy, prosi o pozwolenie pożegnania infantki, lecz odpowiadają mu, że królewna jest cierpiąca, i że jej widzieć niepodobna, a rycerz nie wątpiąc, że jego odjazd przyczyną jest tej słabości, w rozpaczy zaledwie nie zdradza się w obecności dworu. Powiernica spostrzega to wszystko i bieży natychmiast zdać o tym sprawę swej pani; królewna, łzami zalana, oświadcza jej, że martwi ją niewypowiedzianie niewiadomość nazwiska rycerza i niepewność, jest li on synem królewskim lub nie? Powiernica zapewnia ją, że tylko rycerz wysokiego rodu może mieć tyle uczciwości, galanterii i męstwa w sobie. Pocieszona królewna, czyni, jak może, by ukryć stan swego serca przed wzrokiem rodziców, jakoż po upływie dni kilku ukazuje się na dworze i wraca do zwyczajnego trybu życia. Upłynął już czas jakiś od wyjazdu rycerza, walczy on i zwycięża nieprzyjaciół króla, zdobywa niezliczoną liczbę miast i tyleż wygrywa batalii, wraca na dwór i staje przed kochanką, niezmierną okryty sławą. Pod tym samym oknem, gdzie się żegnali, umawiają się teraz, że rycerz w nagrodę usług okazanych królowi, zażąda ręki królewny. Król nie chce słyszeć o tym, gdyż nie zna godności i rodu rycerza; z tym wszystkim jednak, bądź to, że rycerz porywa infantkę, bądź innym jakim sposobem, zawsze w końcu żenią się z sobą, z czego król nawet wielce się cieszy i wysławia rycerza, gdyż dowiaduje się wreszcie, że zięć jego jest synem wielkiego monarchy, tylko nie wiem, jakiego królestwa, które podobno nawet nie egzystuje na mapie. Stary król wkrótce potem umiera, infantka odziedzicza tron jego i rycerz królem zostaje. Wtedy to dopiero myśli o wynagrodzeniu swego giermka i tych wszystkich, którzy uczestniczyli w jego dobrym losie. Żeni swego giermka z ową powiernicą infantki, która jest córką jednego z najznakomitszych panów królestwa. — W to mi graj! — zawoła Sancho — to mi to właśnie. Na moją duszę, panie, wszystko, co powiedziałeś, niezawodnie się sprawdzi na tobie, jeśli tylko przyjmiesz nazwisko Rycerza Posępnego Oblicza. — Bądź pewny, mój chłopcze, że tak się stanie — odrzekł Don Kichot — taką koleją postępowali wszyscy rycerze błędni, z których tylu później zostało królami i cesarzami. Pozostaje więc nam tylko obecnie szukać jakiego chrześcijańskiego albo i pogańskiego króla, który by miał i wojnę do prowadzenia i córkę do wydania, ale na to mamy dosyć jeszcze czasu i, jak ci to już powiedziałem, potrzeba naprzód ustalić swoją reputację, zanim przedstawimy się na dworze jakiego monarchy. Niech nas tam sława poprzedzi! Ale co mnie niepokoi najbardziej i na co nie znam lekarstwa, to, że mówiąc między nami, znalazłszy już króla i infantkę, jakim sposobem przekonać ich, że pochodzę z krwi królewskiej, lub że jestem przynajmniej pobocznym potomkiem jakiegoś cesarza, bo rzecz pewna, że król w żaden sposób nie odda mi swej córki bez tego, chociażbym nawet wykonał najsławniejsze czyny i obawiam się bardzo, że dla tak małej rzeczy mogę utracić wszystko, co dzielnością mego ramienia nabyłem. Wprawdzie jestem rzeczywiście szlachcicem i ród mój znany od dawna jako starożytny, a kto wie, może też mędrzec jaki, opisując moją historię, znajdzie w genealogii jakiś dowód, że jestem praprawnuczkiem jakiegoś króla, bo trzeba ci wiedzieć, Sancho, że jest dwa rodzaje ras na świecie. Pierwsza wywodzi swoje pochodzenie od królów i książąt, lecz powoli, z czasem, wypadki odbierają im wielkość i władzę. Drudzy znów, pochodząc z małej familii, ciągle się wznoszą i zostają wreszcie wielkimi panami. I taka jest tylko między nimi różnica, że jedni byli tym, czym nie są, a drudzy są tym, czym nie byli. Dlatego nie chciałbym się zakładać, czy nie pochodzę z rodu, który był kiedyś sławnym i wielkim, co ucieszy nadzwyczajnie króla, mego teścia przyszłego; lecz choćby i tak nie było, infantka będzie mnie kochała tak mocno, że mimo oporu ojca, będzie gotowa mnie zaślubić, chociażbym nawet był synem nosiwody. A jeżeliby miała jakie skrupuły, to porwę ją i zaprowadzę, gdzie mi się spodoba, aż czas i śmierć teścia zakończą przeciwności. — Jak Boga kocham! panie, najzupełniejszą macie rację, nic lepszego, jak porwać od razu, bo jak to powiadają, nie trzeba prosić o to, co gwałtem wziąć można, a na koniec nigdy nie trzeba siadać na dwóch stołkach. Mówię to dlatego, że jeśliby król, wasz teść, nie chciał wam oddać pani infantki, najlepiej będzie, jak to wasza wielmożność powiedziała, porwać ją od razu; jedno tylko złe w tym widzę, że zanim zięć i teść pogodzą się z sobą, zanim osiągniecie królestwo, to biedny giermek może nie mieć co w gębę włożyć i umrze z głodu, oczekując nagrody, na którą zapewne nikt i dziesięciu realów nie pożyczy; chyba, że owa powiernica, co ma być moją żoną, będzie towarzyszyć porwanej infantce i udzieli mi pociechy w tak fatalnej doli. Bo wreszcie zdaje mi się, że pan rycerz może od razu wydać tę pannę za swego giermka. — A któż mu zabroni? — odpowiada Don Kichot. — Kiedy tak — rzekł Sancho — najlepiej uczynimy, puszczając się na los, może też on nas zaprowadzi do pomyślnego portu. — Daj to Boże — odpowiedział Don Kichot — dobre o sobie rozumienie jest połową szczęścia. — Niech więc tak będzie — rzecze Sancho — do diabła! Przecież ja także pochodzę ze starych chrześcijan, alboż to nie dosyć, aby się wylegitymować na hrabiego? — To być bardzo może — odpowie Don Kichot — a chociażby i nie nastąpiło, nic nie szkodzi, gdyż jak tylko królem zostanę, mogę nadać ci szlachectwo z przywilejem, że nic za nie nie zapłacisz żadnego hołdu składać nie będziesz. Ale co największa, że zostawszy hrabią, będziesz miał rycerską godność; i niech co chce będzie, muszę cię jednak tytułować waszą wielmożnością. — Ho! ho! — zawoła Sancho — dlaczegóż by nie? Alboż nie wart jestem tyle, co i drugi? Trzeba wiedzieć, że ja już miałem honor być chorążym pewnej konfraterni i wszyscy zgodzili się, że miałem postawę tak okazałą i prezencję godną najmniej skarbnika parafii! A cóż to dopiero będzie, gdy zawieszę na ramionach płaszcz książęcy, cały oszyty złotem i perłami, jak u cudzoziemskiego hrabiego. Na moją duszę! o sto mil będą przyjeżdżali oglądać mnie. — W istocie — rzecze Don Kichot — będziesz pięknie wyglądał, lecz radzę ci golić się niekiedy, gdyż z taką gęstą i brudną brodą każdy cię o milę rozpozna, dlatego powtarzam, przyjacielu Sancho, potrzeba, byś się golił przynajmniej co drugi dzień. — Wielka mi rzecz — odpowie Sancho — wezmę sobie cyrulika raz na zawsze, który będzie mieszkał w moim domu, a w razie potrzeby będzie chodził za mną jak koniuszy granda. — A ty skąd wiesz — zapytał Don Kichot — że grandowie prowadzą koniuszych ze sobą? — Zaraz to wam wytłumaczę — odpowie Sancho. — Lat temu kilka przebywałem na dworze przez miesiąc cały i pewnego dnia zobaczyłem małego człowieka, o którym mówiono, że jest wielkim panem, przechadzającego się z wolna; za nim postępował jeździec, który naśladował wszystkie poruszenia swego pana, ni mniej, ni więcej, jak gdyby był jego cieniem; pytałem się kogoś, dlaczego ten jeździec podobnie czyni, odpowiedziano mi na to, że to jest koniuszy i że jest zwyczajem grandów kazać za sobą postępować w ten sposób. Matko Boska! do dziś dnia nie mogę zapomnieć o tym i kiedy zostanę grandem, uczynię podobnież, bo przecież potrzeba koniecznie, aby jedni naśladowali drugich. — Masz słuszność, Sancho — rzecze Don Kichot — słusznie uczynisz, wodząc za sobą cyrulika; przecież i świat nie został w całości odkryty, więc ty będziesz pierwszym z hrabiów, który zaprowadzi podobny obyczaj, a mnie się nawet właściwszym być zdaje zapewnić sobie człowieka, który brodę goli, niż tego, który stajnię zamiata. — Już to, co się tyczy cyrulika, spuść się pan na mnie — odpowie Sancho; — niech wasza wielmożność stara się czym prędzej zostać królem, a mnie hrabią zrobi, to potem wszystko się znajdzie. — Uczynię to, choćby tylko dla twojej miłości — odpowie Don Kichot, i wzniósłszy oczy, zobaczył to, o czym w następnym powiemy rozdziale. ----